


I Get So Lost Inside Your Eyes

by midnightwriter



Series: If I could be with you tonight [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Song writing, Unrequited Love, silly and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "Despite that, being around Geralt was very inspiring. In their travels together, they would often meet new people, filled with fascinating stories that sooner or later became great songs, the stuff of legends. And Geralt himself was an inspiration."Jaskier is having trouble writing new battle songs because all he thinks about is Geralt.You don't have to read the other fics to understand this one, they stand alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: If I could be with you tonight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579993
Comments: 16
Kudos: 911





	I Get So Lost Inside Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the other two fics! I'm addicted to writing these two idiots.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate it if you point mistakes and typos!

Geralt had been his muse for quite some time now. Nowadays, every place they went knew about The White Wolf and people could sing a couple of Jaskier's songs by heart. It was the highlight of his life as a bard, no other had as many successful tunes as he did. And it was, in some part, because of Geralt. Some part, obviously, because if Jaskier wasn't an amazing writer and singer, no matter how good the Witcher's adventures were, the songs wouldn't be so popular.

In some places, they even received some free beers from the owner or paid by other people drinking alongside them. It was, after all, an honor to meet a legend like the Witcher.

Those moments of glory never lasted for long though. Geralt would say the wrong thing, Jaskier would sleep with the wrong person, or a creature would show up. Either way, the bard made sure to enjoy the good moments to their fullest. He deserved it. Geralt deserved it too, but he would never allow himself to have proper fun because he had made sure that misery was his best friend and would remain so.

Despite that, being around Geralt was very inspiring. In their travels together, they would often meet new people, filled with fascinating stories that sooner or later became great songs, the stuff of legends. And Geralt himself was an inspiration. His battles against monsters, murderers and all sorts of creatures were the fuel that kept the flame of his inspiration burning bright.

Besides that, the bard was discovering that the Witcher could be inspiring in other ways as well. Lately, he had been feeling a constant need to write about him. Not his battles but _him_. About his hair, his eyes, his skin, his scars, his prowess in battle, his kind heart, the way he smiled shyly at Jaskier's shenanigans, his frowning at Jaskier's singing, the husky sound of his voice... All of that, suddenly, became just as important and inspiring as the gruesome battles against evil creatures and vicious people.

He supposed that their connection was the one to blame for that. Also, they had been walking around together for so long. They slept together, woke up together, walked together; through spring, summer, autumn, and winter, always together. It was just a matter of fact that Geralt would become his main inspiration, right?

Maybe he was just refusing to dig deeper into his reasons. It wasn't denial, he was just waiting for the right moment to really start thinking about it. That's all.

Although it was becoming more difficult to avoid such reasons, considering that every song he started to write nowadays became strangely similar to a romantic ballad, the stuff besotted men would sing to ladies before asking their hand in marriage. It was driving him crazy.

It's been almost four weeks since the last time he managed to finish a song about one of their battles. And there had been a lot of battles on those four weeks. It was such an odd and uncommon behavior that even Geralt asked him about it.

"Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" 

"Why do you say that? Do I look ill? Did that creature poisoned me while holding me hostage in that hole?"

It was a lovely experience to be trapped under a thick portion of soil for almost an entire day before Geralt found him and killed the awful creature. It would be the perfect material to feed his nightmares (or his songs, if he had been able to write about something other than the beauty of Geralt's anything).

"You're not-" Geralt made a face that indicated that he would regret the words he was about to say as soon as they left his mouth. "-singing. Or making any songs."

"Oh, are you missing the sound of my voice?"

"No. Because you're not singing, but you don't stop talking."

It would seem, to an observant third party, that Jaskier was the one talking too much, but truth be told, it simply was that the Witcher never spoke. And when he did speak, it was always very brief and direct.

"I can sing if you want," he batted his eyelashes, charming and trying to buy some time do dodge the question.

"No. I don't want that. I- Forget it," he hurried and left the bard behind. He was happy to avoid his questioning but also touched that Geralt noticed that something was off. The problem was that he couldn't talk to him about his problem or he might reveal too much of... Of something he didn't know much about either.

It was decided, he needed to write a damn song about their battles. A song to destroy all other songs, his masterpiece.

While the Witcher was walking through the village asking around about the new monster of the week, Jaskier stayed with Roach, trying to compose his masterpiece. He tried singing it out loud, testing the words on his tongue as he was writing it in his head.

" _Hair white as the moon_

_ Golden wolf eyes _

_ Lurking in the night _

_ Listening to this tune" _

He stopped, angry at himself. He had made another ballad about Geralt's beauty. Jaskier was pacing, he was furious for a while before calming down. He was the greatest bard of all and he would not be defeated by his own songs.

He sang some of his old tunes to clear his mind from that awful rhyme about Getalt's hair and eyes. He thought of battles, of blood and guts, of screams of peasants and knights, of cold weather touching his skin, of Geralt's warm embrace on those chilly nights and... He started singing the first lines that came to his mind.

_ "I looked into your eyes _

_ Reflected was paradise _

_ So lost, deep in thought _

_ This love was wrought" _

Immediately, he covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide in surprise.

No, no, it couldn't be! It couldn't!

He could not be _in love_ with Geralt. That would be absurd. And not only that, it would be heartbreaking as well because Witchers didn't have feelings, right?

They weren't supposed to have feelings, at least. He had seen proof that Geralt might be the exception, but being kind to strangers and being able to fall in love were two very different things. And even if he was able to, there's no guarantee that he would fall in love with Jaskier of all people. He was still reluctant to admit they were friends.

"Oh, Destiny, please, show me some mercy, don't let it be true," he cried to the wind, hoping it would make a difference.

He knew many songs about people who fell in love and their feelings weren't returned. These were painful songs that would make the bravest and roughest men sit quietly in the tavern, drinking their beers with sorrow. He didn't want to be one of those men.

"Jaskier," Geralt called and the bard shrieked, scared that the Witcher would be able to read his mind somehow. It was a justified fear, he didn't know the extension of his powers.

Geralt simply raised one of his eyebrows, silently questioning what was wrong or questioning Jaskier's sanity, both options seemed possible.

"Is there something wrong?"

There was that question again, that masked tone of concern that made Jaskier feel warm inside. It all made sense now, he had been in love for quite some time, he simply didn't know when it happened. It was hard to tell the precise time of something that happened both so slowly and so suddenly. His heart was hammering inside his chest and he was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

Geralt approached, a worried frown on his gorgeous face. He put his hand on Jaskier's shoulder, staring intently into his eyes, looking for something. Jaskier closed his eyes, still afraid that the Witcher would be able to read him and his thoughts.

"I'm just tired. So tired that I can't even compose a decent song anymore," was the first excuse he came up with.

He opened his eyes only after finishing the sentence. He was scared that eyeing Geralt for long periods of time would make him blurt all of his hidden feelings. Or worse, act on all those feelings (and get punched in the face, something he was not looking forward to, he had seen his right hook and did not want to be on the receiving end of it).

"Let's find an inn for the night, then," Geralt suggested.

"What about the monster?"

"It will still be there tomorrow. And these villagers don't have much information to offer, I still have to discover what we're dealing with."

At that, Jaskier smiled. He didn't think Geralt would ever love him back, no, he wasn't naive like that, but he knew Geralt liked him and cared for his well-being despite his annoyance or harsh words. Because he showed his feelings, not through words, but actions, and his actions spoke loud and clear.

"Why are you smiling like that? Have you been charmed or poisoned again?"

"Something like that." He stared into those golden eyes and welcomed the warmth on his chest, the butterflies on his stomach and the broad smile on his face. "Come on, chop-chop, we don't want to end up with the worst room in the inn again."

Jaskier started to walk in the direction of the inn, ignoring the Witcher puzzled look in his direction. He didn't mind. He was happy, he was in love, he was ready to admit that to himself and he knew that, because of that, he would soon be able to write more amazing songs about battles or about love. He was looking forward to all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You might not have noticed, but I've been using Metallica, My Chemical Romance and Harry Styles's songs as references for titles. XD
> 
> Russian translation available at https://ficbook.net/readfic/8974902 by @Ksushonchik


End file.
